Family Marketing
by theundefeatableMJ
Summary: Among canines, family means everything with a dark past and a bright future Inuyasha Takashi was just forgetting the past that nearly killed him but with a call he thought was the wrong number his past returns and threatens those he loves the most


I do not own the characters from Inuyasha

Chapter 1 – An Ad is Placed

* * *

The InuTaisho paced a familiar track in his large office in Los Angeles, California. Today he was officially handing his successful marketing company, Real Connections, to his two sons; the eldest named Sesshomaru and a full demon and Inuyasha the son of his second wife and a hanyou. At the young age of only five-hundred and eighty-two years old the InuTaisho knew he still had quite a few years left in him but he felt that this would be the best time to hand the reins to his boys and then take a few world tours with his wife and mate Izayoi.

He chuckled remembering the shocked expressions of the board members when he told them the news. A few of them were mildly amused but for the concealed youkai on the board the feeling was anger; and from the InuTaisho's point of view there were a few possible reasons for their discomfort: one, they felt the boys were not ready despite them both have masters in business marketing and advertising, two, they wanted to take control of the company (which was likely), three, they still have prejudice against his youngest son as a hanyou, or four, they just really like his style of management (not that likely). He reflected on the possibility that the demon board members disliked Inuyasha for his mixed blood; it was not something new. The InuTaisho had long watched his youngest son fight hard to be recognized in school and in youkai society. The thought troubled him; he had figured that that hate for hanyous had died out with the coming of the new era.

Shaking the thought before his sons arrived he shuffled the papers on his desk double-checking everything so that the process would run smoothly. The clock on the wall read six in the morning, he doubted that Inuyasha would make it to the office until seven; he rarely came in early the poor boy barely got enough sleep as it was.

"Father?" The InuTaisho turned to Sesshomaru's voice at his door. Sesshomaru was the eldest of the two at 135 by his first marriage; the boy was smart and had an excellent business mind with a knack for management, he wasn't known for failure.

"Yes son what is the matter?" he asked waving his son in from the door.

"Where is the whelp? He should be here by now; we should all be present to review what needs to be done."

The InuTaisho frowned, "Do not worry, he'll be here you know that. You and I, and even Inuyasha, knows what must be done today; you'll need to trust in your brother, you'll be business partners in a few hours."

"You're enjoying this aren't you father?"

"Very much so, my boy. Now I think the first stop should be in Ireland, what do you think?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Father…I don't know, perhaps New York."

"What? New York? We've seen that old city hundreds of times. No, no; no stops until we are out of the country."

Sesshomaru smirked; his father really was strange in his old age.

"Now Sesshomaru I know that look, you're 'Old Man' is not losing it. I'm not even **that** old. I still command the respect of demons and humans alike." He said smirking back at his son while putting on an authoritative air.

Sesshomaru didn't reply but grinned back at his father knowing this to be true and pulled out his mobile phone to call and check on the progress of his younger brother.

* * *

At five thirty in the morning on January 1st Inuyasha Takashi dragged himself out of bed yawning. He was used to similar mornings but he had been baby-sitting one of the neighbors kids and they had stayed up rather late. Either way he was due into the office by seven and so here he was at five thirty in the morning getting ready for another long day.

Inuyasha Takashi is twenty-three years old and spending New Year's Eve babysitting, _I really don't have a life do I? But whatever its not like I could go out and get drunk and party every damn night and still get to work on time, right?_ He sighed as he pulled on his new business suit. Its wasn't like he hated his job, in fact he really enjoyed retail marketing, of course it being a family business, a top competitor, and a five figure income soon to be six helped somewhat too. He grinned, the more he thought about the circumstances the more content he was. During his junior and senior year of high school he had finished most if not all of his college GE courses at a local community college, they made an exception for the straight 'A', honors student with a 4.8 GPA throughout high school. He hadn't had a very social high school experience but he didn't care because he was able to keep up with the workload better. He had his goals and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything slow him down.

Halfway into the office his elder brother Sesshomaru Takashi called.

"Inuyasha, where are you? It is past six you should be here already. You won't give a good impression by being late today, not to mention a lot of people are who are banking on our failure."

"Keh. Don't worry I'm nearly there and I am not late, I always come in at seven. Plus I don't give a shit what our competitors think."

"Its not our competitors I'm worried about it is our clients. Now get here." He shot back, having the last word Sesshomaru hung up.

Inuyasha frowned, his brother was right; today their father was signing over the family company to him and his brother. There were a lot of competitors that were just waiting for them to run their father's company straight into the ground. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't often see eye to eye so a part of him wondered if he and his brother would be able to pull it together without their father playing the mediator. But he was going to have to trust his asshole brother to help keep the company running. He pulled into the corporate building's parking lot and grinned at the new title over his parking spot, Inuyasha Takashi Vice President, _well it isn't President, but I'll take it for now. _Checking his clock, _6:45am, well it looks like I have some time and Starbucks **is** right around the corner…_ he looked up to see his older brother glaring at him from the building's entrance, _shit he caught me oh well no Starbucks today._

"Morning Maru." Inuyasha put on his best fake smile, "you're looking well."

"Shut it Yash and get inside, you were thinking about going to Starbucks weren't you?"

"You know me to well _dearest_ brother." Sesshomaru scowled, fuck his brother and his damn sarcasm.

Both brothers went straight to their father's-soon-to-be-Sesshomaru's office to start the roll over process.

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Miroku Houshi was currently spinning in his computer chair during his photography class after he had finished his class work early. It was only eight thirty on Monday morning and he was already bored out of his mind, so he just let his mind wander about… sometimes thinking of his girlfriend… sometimes thinking of the jerk he worked for at screen-printing shop around the corner, whom he often found new and exciting ways to possibly murder the obese owner. He looked up from his screen towards the teacher's desk at the front of the room before opening a browser to the school's career center's job list.

_Nothing…nothing…nothing. Every single one of these jobs suck. I need a better job with a much better pay then what that bastard is paying me. I really want to buy…hell-o what is this? A Personal Assistant for a corporate office?_

"Miroku!"

He jumped at the teacher calling his name and meekly looked up from his screen.

"How many times Miroku? You are not allowed to go online during class, you know that!"

"But really I was only checking the job listings in the career center."

"Oh is that so." The teacher stood and moved towards his computer, "so this website about…Miroku you have detention, not only are you online but you went to a…a…this is the fifth time Mr. Houshi" she reached down and pulled the power cord from the hard drive and the screen went blank.

The class erupted in laughter knowing all too well what kind of 'job listing' sites the school pervert had been searching.

"Really I wasn't looking at those sites, they were just pop up sites…" but the teacher wasn't listening only pointing to the door waiting for him to leave.

"Ms. Cunning, really you have to believe me, if I were really looking at 'those' sites they wouldn't have had those little censor bars…" the teacher screeched and tossed a nearby textbook at the retreating senior as the class exploded in laughter once more.

* * *

Kagome tapped her pencil on the desktop as she stared down at the blatantly evil Trigonometry test that lay before her. _That dumb teacher, the review sheet didn't have any problems remotely similar to these._ The seventeen-year-old senior in high school desperately wanted to look to her left at her best friend Sango but she refused to cheat; she had made it this far in school without cheating and she wasn't about to let this horrid test break her resolve. _Focus Kagome you can do this, break it down then solve; break it down then solve; break…ohhh…I get it, shoot this was on the review sheet…_

The ringing bell ended the torturous test and Kagome met Sango outside the classroom after turning in her answer sheet.

"So…how did you do?" asked Kagome.

"Pretty well I think some of them were easy while others were almost impossible. But I am very sure that number twenty two was a trick question, I mean your not allowed to do that in math right?"

Kagome shrugged watching one of their classmates jog up to the pair.

"Sango, Kagome, Miroku was caught 'surfing' the web again in photography everyone has been saying he was looking at his favorite type of photography but anyway he wanted me to tell you that he would be running late and wouldn't be able to meet up during passing period."

Sango was seething, _that damn pervert that is the fifth time he's done that at school no less._

"Hey Sango are you okay?"

"Fine Kagome, I'm fine. Lets just go meet the group by our lockers."

Kagome felt bad for Sango for having such a perverted boyfriend. There was no doubt in her mind that if Sango was any other girl she would have dumped Miroku along time ago; but Sango really had feelings for the guy and despite advice from other girls she wouldn't break up with him.

"He'll learn Sango, sooner or later."

"Yeah well it seems like he's going to wait for later…"

* * *

The InuTaisho looked up from the paperwork he and his sons were completing.

"Inuyasha, have you put out an ad for your personal assistant yet?"

Both men looked up at their father's seemingly random question, "Yes, I placed the ad a few nights ago, I've had a few hits but none really caught my eye. Why do you ask?"

"Catch your eye? You should be looking for someone who can work not someone to act as eye candy" remarked Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for the tip big brother you'er always looking out for me."

Sesshomaru grimaced, _Inuyasha has been this way for fourteen years I doubt he is going to change anytime soon, the only thing I can do for him now is watch and hope he makes the right choices._

"I could really use a good cup of coffee…"

"Dad…" Inuyasha grinned back at his father thinking at his own lack of coffee.

* * *

Miroku hadn't been able to prove his innocence but the Vice Principle had let him off with a warning because it had been sometime since he had groped any of his female classmates. So here he was waiting for second period to let out so he could explain himself to Sango who he knew was going to be mad about the whole incident. He was also excited about possibly get another job and as a personal assistant; what would he have to do? File paperwork or fetch coffee for fifteen dollars an hour, he would far prefer that then working with sticky paint with an asshole boss.

He put on a flashy smile as the bell ran and he caught sight of his beautiful girlfriend Sango and her best friend Kagome.

"Sango!"

"No Miroku, no excuses. You're in school and you do that? You were only in first period!"

"Sango, my love, you must believe me I wasn't looking at those sites, I was searching online job listings. With the crummy job I have now I might not be able to save enough to go on our senior trip after we graduate."

Sango pursed her lips thinking, "You swear you weren't looking at those gross sites?"

"I promise my love! I save all of my attention for you" he answered suggestively.

Her face flamed in embarrassment and her previous anger faded.

"Alright fine I believe you, come on we need to get to history; see you later Kagome."

"Bye you two, good luck Sango."

* * *

"Well would you look at that its lunch time. What do you two say to some Chinese food?" The InuTaisho leaned back in his chair and spun to look out of the boardroom windows.

"Father shouldn't we finish before we go to lunch?"

"We're almost done Sesshomaru, but I suppose you're right we'll finish up quickly and go out for a nice long lunch to celebrate."

"Hey Old Man you'll be retried in a few hours and we on the other hand will have more work and our first day we shouldn't slack off that's what you've always taught us."

"Inuyasha, you're the youngest and being the youngest your supposed to be a trouble maker and make nothing but trouble for your older brother by taking extra long lunches, coming in late, hitting on employees, all while contributing to the company by staying in the tabloids with your crazy antics at a local nightclub…or something like that."

The Takashi sons simultaneously gave their father an exasperated look.

"Are you giving me permission dad?"

"No whelp" answered Sesshomaru quickly

"Yes of course."

The InuTaisho laughed as his sons glared at one another from across the table after signing the final page in front of him he stood and headed towards the door looking back at his sons.

"Well my boys I think that was the last page and I was promised lunch, lets be off. We'll look everything over when our stomachs are full."

* * *

Please review with constructive criticism and if you must flame please think before you write.

Thank You

TheundefeatableMJ


End file.
